


Omori: Bones and Hearts Broken

by gen3king, Mikey_2_Coins



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mari (OMORI) Lives, Mari and Sunny live in a one story house, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_2_Coins/pseuds/Mikey_2_Coins
Summary: "Please I don't want to do this," the blonde boy weeps with fear in his eyes. The eyes are as heavy as his friend's tears, pouring down his face."Please..." He begs, "I can't... I can't do this."The boy with black hair, his best friend is a thin timid boy who is in immense emotional pain. He begs, "Please break my hand."The blonde boy sighs, his own hands trembling as he lifts the cinder block, "OK... Sunny..."
Relationships: Aubrey/Basil (OMORI), Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 204





	1. Please Break my Hand

**Author's Note:**

> You can find gen3king at  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/gen3king and  
> https://www.twitter.com/LeoBenedict7. Please give him some love, he is a treasure!

"Please I don't want to do this," the blonde boy weeps with fear in his eyes. The eyes are as heavy as his friend's tears, pouring down his face.

"Please..." He begs, "I can't... I can't do this."

The boy with black hair, his best friend is a thin timid boy who is in immense emotional pain. He begs, "Please break my hand."

The blonde boy sighs, his own hands trembling as he lifts the cinder block, "OK... Sunny..."

He lifts it high above his head, "Everything is going to be OK..."

...

The boy's sister demands, "Why? Why did you do this to my brother?"

"He asked me to..." The blonde boy gasps out.

"What?" The boy's sister demands with a mix of concern and anger, "Why?"

The blonde boy lashes out, "BECAUSE OF YOU! HE SAID IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!"

...

One week later…

Sunny sits by his sister's side. His one good hand moves against the sleek black exterior of the piano, cold and smooth, like the very cinder block that broke his hand.

His sister tries to comfort him as her fingers move from key to key, playing a song they're all too familiar with, a song he's loved ever since he was a baby.

"Do you remember this song?" She inquires gently, "How we were practicing to play it together at the recital? Sunny and Mari, sibling musicians."

Mari turns to Sunny, who offers no reaction. He's remained deadpan since the incident, as if lost in his own little world. 

"Sunny," Mari reaches out to him, trying not to cry from a mix of concern and guilt, "Talk to me."

Sunny jumps back like an abused puppy when she tries to hug him. 

Sunny breaks down crying, "I hate that song…"

"Sunny," Mari begs trying to calm him.

This is her dear little brother, her whole world. This is the one person she loves more than anything on God's green Earth. Why is he so scared of her?

"Did you really do this because of me?" Mari demands, her voice shaking from fear of the monster this would confirm her to be in her own eyes.

Sunny nods.

Mari maintains composure, and realizing she can't comfort Sunny, merely walks away with a forced smile, "OK… I'll… leave you alone."

Mari goes to her room, she has various objects of interest including a laptop, black, a wooden desk with various text books and the like, music books in particular, and a Valentine's day gift for her boyfriend stored away on the far right of her desk, a box of chocolates.

There are many coping mechanisms here she could use, but in a fit of self hatred she makes a horrible mistake. 

She opens the top drawer of her dresser and pulls out a knife. 

Sunny broke his hand so it's only fair she hurts too right? 

Maybe that will stop the pain right? 

Just one cut and they're even right?

…

Wrong. Self harm is never the answer and never a solution it only makes the pain worse in the long run. Yet all the same…

Mari feels the red, warm fluid drip down her arm, she grits her teeth as the wound opens, leaving blood to flow from her wrist up the length of her arm in his horrible horrible mistake she didn't deserve to make.

But…

It wouldn't be the last time. 

…

Four years have since passed.

Aubrey didn’t like staying in Mari and Sunny’s house very much. It was better than her old home but it always felt so empty and dead. Ever since the accident, the siblings withdrew into themselves. Sunny barely came out at all, and Hero and Mari would get into hushed arguments when they thought the others wouldn’t hear them. It had gotten so bad that the couple barely talked to each other directly, using their younger friends as proxies and messagers. One time, when Kel and Aubrey were fighting, he said she was being like Mari. They never got into a fight that bad again.

Aubrey did have to stay there for a couple of days though, with Kel's parents going out of town. She packed her bags and headed for the door, only to be stopped by a desperate voice, "Wait."

Aubrey turns around to see Hero, his eyes tired and strained with dark circles under them. He explains, "I need a favor."

"Talk to Mari yourself," Aubrey snaps, tired of being the errand girl, "I'm done being your messenger. Work things out with her yourself."

Hero retorts bitterly, "I'm trying to but it's not like she's admitting she's cutting herself!"

Aubrey freezes.

Mari wouldn't do that right? Is Mari in danger? She doesn't want Mari to hurt herself. It's hard enough seeing Mari depressed as is but if that's the case…

"What makes you think that?" Aubrey demands, maintaining composure to hide her intense worry, if only because she worried if Hero sees how stressed she truly is he'll hide what he knows and then she can't help Mari.

"Not long after Sunny broke his own hand," Hero states, indicating he is unaware of Basil's involvement that day, "She started wearing long sleeve shirts in 90 degree heat. Which on its own is off but not a reason to panic. However it's very concerning with what happened, but what pushed it over for me is that, normally Mari loves going to the beach but she blatantly refuses too. I think she's cutting and making an active effort to hide her arms." 

Aubrey scoffed at that. “Maybe she just doesn’t want to go with you.”

Hero’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry, what?”

“We know you and Mari have been getting in fights!” Aubrey whisper-shouted. Kel didn’t need to get dragged into this. “If you two would just stop trying to pretend you’re both fine, we could move on! You don’t love each other anymore! That’s fine! Just admit it and stop making everything worse for the rest of us!”

Hero, offended, retorts, "How… dare you… Have you ever considered what we mainly argue about is her depression? Have you pondered the distinct possibility that I've been trying to get her to see a therapist exactly because I care about her?”

“Or is it because she changed? Like people do all the time. And you don’t like who she is now?”

Hero was barely keeping his voice down. “What would you know about how I feel anyway?”

“BECAUSE MY DAD SPEWED THE SAME FUCKING SHIT YOU ARE NOW!”

Silence filled the room. Aubrey took the opportunity to leave. She hoped Mari hadn’t heard her from next door. She didn’t want to have the same argument again.

Mari opens the door when Aubrey knocks, their hair colors complement each other, Aubrey's pink and Mari's purple, which they dyed together. However, despite this symbol of their bond, as much as Aubrey loved Mari as a big sister…

Mari is as usual distant. Aubrey and her exchange a brief greeting as Aubrey ponders what Hero said. Maybe Hero has a point. Mari has been kind of withdrawn, and Sunny…

Aubrey tries to knock on his door.

No response.

"Hey Sunny," she greets.

There's no reply.

Aubrey continues, "Sunny… please come out. We miss seeing you. It's been four years. Please, your smile is like sunshine. I'm tired of the endless clouds…"

Sunny approaches the door and reaches for it with his now healed hand, but the loud crack of his bones when that cinder block hit echoes in his head. He hesitates but carries on until… The screams and arguing echo in his mind…

He pulls his hand away from the door and walks away…

Aubrey sighs. It was worth a try if nothing else. She heads downstairs and sets up a blanket and pillow on the couch. She looks up at the ceiling questions linger in her mind. What if Hero is right? What caused Sunny to break his own hand? Why hasn't Basil done… well… much of anything since then? So many questions with no answers…

Aubrey awakens to footsteps in the dead of the night. He heats a sharp gasp of pain and follows the source. Someone stands in the kitchen over sink with the water running.

They freeze as Aubrey turns on the knife to see Mari bleeding heavily from her arms, the blood washed down the drain.

"Aubrey!" Mari gasps out in shock, quickly tossing the bloodied knife into the sink, not knowing Aubrey already saw it, "I… I can explain!"


	2. Crimson Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambiance

Aubrey rushes to Mari. Mari tries to make a break for it so that Aubrey can't prove her self harm to the others. She doesn't want them to know. She doesn't want anyone to know. She believed, falsely, that this is what she deserved. That this is what she has to do.

This is a lie, and a very dangerous lie that must be destroyed before it can hurt Mari anymore.

Aubrey grabs Mari's arms, covered in cuts, the blood drenching her hands. She screams, "What the FUCK is wrong with you?"

Aubrey tries to pull away, mustering some lie so Aubrey doesn't know the one Mari is telling herself but Aubrey tightens her grip in a panic. She cries, tears streaming down her face, "You don't GET to run away from this! We are going to call Hero and you are going to a doctor. NOW!"

Sunny hears a lot of noise outside his room, awakening him. He hears Aubrey yelling. He's worried. He gets out of bed and reaches for the handle on his door.

The screams echo once more…

But if Aubrey or Mari are in danger…

He cares more about them.

Sunny opens the door for the first time in years…

Aubrey's hands shake as she dials for Hero's house on the phone, knowing Mari is way too great of a danger to herself to leave unattended. Mari begs her not to call and tell the others but it's already too late. Kel picks up the phone half asleep, "Hello?"

"Kel get Hero!" Aubrey yells, "Right now!"

"Wha?" He says, wondering why Aubrey is so upset, "I-"

Aubrey doesn't want to tell him why so she just screams, "GET HERO RIGHT NOW DIPSHIT!"

Mari hangs up the phone and demands, "Stop!"

She feels light headed and it's hard to concentrate. She wonders why but ignores it. The blood drips down her arms, staining the floor beneath the two of them as Aubrey screams, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU THINK I WANTED TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS?"

There's footsteps before Mari can answer, and Sunny enters. He sees… blood. So much blood and Mari… Mari in pain.

He begins to hyperventilate. Aubrey tries to stop her seeing it'll only make it worse but Mari rushes to him, falling to her knees as she hugs him. She's so tired… she can't think strait… blood covers Sunny as she hugs him, causing him to start to cry.

"Sunny!" She pleads, "Sunny! It's OK. It's OK."

Her vision begins to dark, her voice becomes shaky, "I… deserve this. It's OK. This is what's supposed to happen… Sunny… Sunny… It's OK. It's…"

And she collapses. Sunny breaks down crying trying to wake her. He is inconsolable. The door flies open, Hero rushing in as soon as he sees her. He breaks into tears screaming, "Aubrey call 911! Sunny, go get bandages!"

He lifts Mari into his arms, blood staining his clothes.

Mari is awoken by water droplets falling on her face. Her ears ring as she makes out the hazy figure of a cute boy. He's yelling something. There's something being wrapped around her arms and a buzzing sound…

The man is pulled away from her. There's crying… she's put onto a firm white bed in the back of a van. A kid in a black shirt sits in the van with her as two people stick a needle in her arm. There's a bag with red fluid. Something about… blood loss…

"She'll make it," one states… "But she probably won't stay conscious…"

She closes her eyes… what are they talking about. She's so tired… so… tired…

She falls back asleep.

* * *

Sunny felt uncomfortable in the hospital. It was too much like white space. He couldn’t tell what was his dreams and what was real here. Some version of Hero ran around the corner and came over to him. _Too tall. Definitely real._

“Sunny! Thank god you’re alright!” Hero was struggling to catch his breath. How far had he run? “Do you know where your mom is? We need to tell her what happened.”

...

“Sunny?”

...

“Sunny, please. Where are your parents?”

Sunny shrugged. He hadn’t known the answer to that for a while now. He didn’t like to think about it.

Hero seemed distraught by that. “How-?”

Aubrey came around the corner then. She sprinted straight towards Sunny and threw her arms around him. Instantly, his brain started working faster than it had in four years. _Aubrey’s hugging me. When was the last time someone touched me? She’s grown taller. Is she taller than me? I like that a lot. Why do I like that so much? She feels so firm. I should hug her back. I don’t know what this smell is but I know I like it. She’s saying something. Her voice is deeper. This feels nice. Wait. She stopped talking. I probably need to say something._

“Um...I’m...sorry?” That was probably a decent guess.

“WHERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?” Aubrey had tears in her eyes. “I-I, just, fucking.” She went back to hugging him. “Please don’t leave us again. I-I-I can’t...just don’t. Please? Please...”

Aubrey holds Sunny tight in her arms. Sunny hugs her back. He hasn't felt the warmth or an embrace in so long, that gentle soothing touch of a friendly hug. He's so touch starved after four years he just…

Cries.

The warmth of an embrace that soothing companionship he hasn't felt in so long…

He cries, overwhelmed by it.

Aubrey lets go, worried she did something wrong and not realizing that Sunny is crying because he's overwhelmed by a sense of comfort, not sadness.

Hero enters to see Sunny crying. He rushes to comfort him, hugging Sunny. While this embrace has a different tone to him in a manner of speaking it's equally valid and important to have contact of both types. Contact he's lacked for so long. He cries harder. Hero tries to pull away but he grips Hero tighter, sobbing as he feels comfort for the first time in four years until he cries himself to sleep.

Hero gently sets Sunny down in the chair, placing his jacket over Sunny to warm him before sighing and turning to Aubrey, "OK. We need to figure out what's going on."

"How so?" Aubrey inquires, placing her own jacket over Sunny as well.

"His mom is gone," Hero states sternly, "Mari was cutting so much she almost died, and Sunny just saw his sister almost die. We need answers and we need to take action."

"What can we do?" Aubrey scowls, "What have you even done in the past four years that's actually helped-"

Hero snaps, screaming, "I CAN'T LOSE HER!"

Hero clams himself, wiping a tear away, "OK? I… I can't. None of us want them to hurt anymore."

"So what are we doing?" Aubrey demands, "Just barging in to Mari's hospital room and demanding answers?"

"You have a better idea?"

Aubrey smirks, “You thought I was complaining? I’m always a fan of the direct approach. Let's go check on Mari. She's not lying her way out this time…"

* * *

Mari feels the walls of her hospital room close around her. Her arms burn, like she falsely believes she deserves, but they're wrapped in bandages. She scratched at the gauze in a fit of self hatred, hyperventilating.

This wasn't supposed to happen! They weren't supposed to know! She was supposed to get what she deserves without them finding out!

She does not realize the hypocrisy, that this proves she doesn't deserve it because she's hurting them too, in addition to the inherent worth of her own life which is reason enough for this to be wrong.

Aubrey kicks the door open, Hero behind her. Aubrey is furious at Mari, wondering how she could do this to Sunny, but before she can lash out, Hero stops her, stating calmly, "Mari… My dear… my beloved… we need to talk. Actually talk…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I misspelled ambulance! :P
> 
> Also credit to gen3king. He is the one actually carrying this fic. I’m just helping sometimes.


	3. We Need to Talk

Mari freezes, trying to think of what to say. Trying to think of some way to weasel her way out of this situation but she knows there's no escape.

Hero speaks sternly, "Mari… what's going on? Really?"

Mari doesn't respond. Hero reaches out to her to try to comfort her, seeing she is clearly emotionally distressed when Aubrey pushes past him.

Aubrey, more than anything, is angry and scared. She loses her composure, what little is left, and lashes out.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? TO YOURSELF?" Aubrey screams.

Hero pulls her away before she can hurt Mari, who starts crying in response overwhelmed by guilt and self hatred.

Aubrey demands, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SUNNY? TO ME? WE LOVE YOU AS A BIG SISTER?" Tears stream down Aubrey's face as she falls into sobs, "I… don't want to lose you…"

The door opens, a doctor states sternly, "I'm sorry, this patient is not in a mental state to have visitors."

"But-" Aubrey protests before Hero grabs her shoulder, signaling her to back off.

He looks back at Mari solemnly as the two exit. Mari looks at him, crying, "I'm sorry… I…"

"I still love you," He assures, "Please… don't hurt yourself."

"But Hero-" she pleads, but Hero has already left, cutting her short.

* * *

The doctor said that in a day or two, Mari should be well enough for visitors. Hero mumbled out a thanks. He felt numb. Everything he was afraid of was real, and it was even worse then he imagined.

Sunny had apparently stirred awake while they were in Mari’s room. Hero didn’t have time to wallow. He was the only one left. He needed to come up with a plan. Hero didn’t think he was in the best place to help the kid. Kel! That’s it!

Hero kneeled down in front of Sunny. “Hey, Sunny. Mari needs to stay here for a little while. How about you stay with me and Kel until then? Does that sound fun?” Sunny doesn’t say anything, but there’s a spark of activity in his eyes that wasn’t there before. He hesitantly nods. Hero breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t know what he’d have to do if Sunny said no. “Alright then! Let’s head over now. Mari could use as much rest as she can get.”

Aubrey spoke up. “Is there anything you need from your house to stay over?” Hero didn’t even think about that. He was really not on the ball today.

“...a few things.” Sunny’s voice was even quieter than four years ago. Had he spoken at all since they had last seen him? Questions for later. Hero took a moment to reorient himself, and started to lead the teens to the parking area. Aubrey had taken it upon herself to hold Sunny’s hand on their way out. Hero allowed himself a moment to just enjoy how cute his friends were. It was like looking at Kel when he smiles, very much the same feeling.

The three of them piled into Hero’s van. He had gotten a college job moving anatomical models and cadaver substitutes around campus. He’d done such a fine job, his boss let him keep the old van when they got a new vehicle. The smell of pork never really went away, though. The drive back towards their home street was quiet, but more comfortable than before.

* * *

Aubrey helped Sunny out of the car. He was so soft, she simply had to take care of him. Yeah. That was it. The three of them stood outside Sunny’s house, staring at it. Eventually, Hero spoke up. “W-well! I’ll let Mom and Dad know what’s going on. Don’t worry about it! They’ll be more happy to see you than anything else, Sunny! Aubrey, can you-?”

“Yeah.” Hero clearly wasn’t ready to go back into Sunny’s house. Aubrey didn’t blame him. “Come on, Sunny.” The two of them entered the empty home. Most of the mess from...what happened was in the kitchen, so they could ignore it. Sunny went straight for the glass doors leading to the backyard.

“Sunny, what are you-?” But he was already through. Sunny was still marching to the beat of his own drum, it seemed. Aubrey rolled her eyes and followed him. Deep in the yard, there was the tree house. Aubrey just stopped and looked at it for a while. So many memories. Back when things were better. She shook her head. _You’re thinking like a sad grandma, Aubrey! Quit it_.

Sunny was climbing up the old ladder. “Hey! Sunny! Be careful, dumbass!” Aubrey sighed dramatically. “Alright, fine! But if either of us get tetanus, I’ll be pissed!” She followed suit. The actual climb didn’t end up being so bad. Once she got to the top, she saw Sunny already in the far corner, digging through old toys and things.

“All right, Sunny. What was sooo important you needed to come to the treehouse to get that wasn’t in your-.” Aubrey stopped. Sunny had pulled out a faded, purple stuffed toy. He handed it to her.

“No one ever came back to the treehouse. I thought you might want him back.” Sunny just said it like it was a perfectly normal occurrence. Aubrey was not crying. She was not going to cry over Mr. Fucking Plantegg. She may be hugging him more forcefully than the toy was meant for, but she refused to cry over a dumb stuffed eggplant. From the happiest time of her life. That her best friend had remembered despite all these years.

“Y-y-you’re lucky my make-up’s already r-r-ruined, jackass!” Sunny’s face broke into the tiniest of smiles, and suddenly, Aubrey was 12 again, back on that damn swing set, enraptured by the beautiful boy in front of her. It all came rushing back in that moment. She hugs him. She needs to. She doesn’t trust her mouth to say what needs to be said. Sunny hugs her back. _He didn’t abandon me. He still cared._

They stay like that for a long time. Eventually, Aubrey remembers why they came here. “Hey, we need to get back to the house.” The two return from the treehouse, Sunny trying to hold onto as much of the delinquent as he can. She notices how unbalanced his pace is. She sets the both of them on the couch. Sunny immediately clambers around her to keep hugging.

“I don’t remember you being quiet this clingy, Sunny,” Aubrey says, trying to hide her blush.

“Was too scared,” he replied. “All out of fear now.” The boy’s voice grew quieter, until he quickly fell asleep atop her. Aubrey screamed internally. She slowly extracts herself from Sunny’s grip, and goes upstairs to gather his essentials.

 _Toothbrush, laptop, and the Captain Spaceboy bag._ The toothbrush is easy, Aubrey’s brushed her teeth here enough times to know which ones are Mari’s. _Maybe... if I put it in my mouth...when he brushes his teeth...it...would...be like we...kissed...Nope! Stop that! That’s weird, Aubrey!_ The door to Sunny’s room is open, for once. Thankfully, the laptop and backpack are quite visible, so she doesn’t have time to have more weird thoughts and feelings about Sunny.

As she went back downstairs, the front door opens. Kel’s there.

“Aubrey!” Kel glared, which Aubrey found off putting. Kel always had a smile on his face and would reassure everyone, even if he got on Aubrey's nerves sometimes. However, now Kel is genuinely upset, "Do you take me for a moron?"

"No," Aubrey responds, confused.

Kel's eyes contain that sustained burning anger as he demands, "Then what the fuck are you hiding from me?"


	4. Too Blind To See

Aubrey was even more confused. “I’m not hiding anything, I’m just-!”

Kel wasn’t having it. “Oh, so Sunny just decided to want a sleepover after being in his house for four years? And it had _nothing_ to do with the ambulance?”

“Kel, things got bad real fast...”

“And I couldn’t help? Am I just deadweight to you, too?”

“That’s not what I said!”

Kel was on the verge of tears now. “I thought you trusted me! You were the only other person who knew how bad Hero and Mari’s fights were getting. Everyone else just pretended it was okay or ignored it!”

“Kel...”

“ _Oh, that Kel! A real jokester to be around! But don’t bring anything important to him, he’s too stupid to know anything!_ Is that what you think of me?”

“KEL, MARI’S IN THE HOSPITAL FOR CUTTING HERSELF!”

Kel finally stopped shouting. “Oh.”

Aubrey stared at the floor. “I’m the one who found her. She tried to stop me from calling you. She didn’t want us to know. After she hung up the phone, Mari passed out. We...I...”

“I’m sorry.” Aubrey didn’t think Kel’s voice could ever be this quiet.

“It’s fine.” She replied. “It’s been a rough night for all of us.” 

Kel looked around the living room. “So then, where is Sunny?”

“Here.” At that moment, the boy in question sat up from the couch which had obscured him from view. 

“Sunny!” Kel’s face visibly brightened at the sight of his friend, his worries pushed to the side. The tall teen rushed over and lifted Sunny off of the couch. “It’s so good to see you!” The shorter boy wiggled around in the air. 

Kel put him back on the ground and started leading him back to the next door home. Kel also started talking a mile a minute. “So how have you been? I’ve been doing ok. I’ve gotten into basketball. I’m even on the school team. My big growth spurt probably helped. Oh yeah! I’m finally taller than Hero! Could ya tell? Stuff has been really boring since....” Aubrey merely shook her head and followed the boys home.

* * *

“Alright, you kids just let us know if you need anything!” Kel’s dad said. “And don’t do anything too crazy now! Or at least anything I wouldn’t do.” The man chuckled to himself, leaving the two teens blushing furiously at the insinuation. 

“SHUT UP MR. TAYLOR!” Aubrey screeched. Sunny was just glad Kel’s parents were finally going to bed. They meant well, but he wasn’t ready to deal with all of their questions and concerns. Hero and Kel were in their own rooms, leaving Aubrey and Sunny in the living room. Aubrey had the air mattress, while sunny had the couch. 

Sunny stared at the ceiling. Despite everything, he felt happier than he had in years. Mari was going to be okay, after all. But still...she was bleeding so much. He felt it touch his skin. It had been washed away hours ago but he could still smell it. Why would Mari think she deserved to hurt that much? She’s the one that was perfect. Sunny’s the one holding her back. He’s-

Something’s grabbing his hand. He looks down to see Aubrey holding his hand. “Hey.” She says.

“Hey.”

Aubrey seemed actually nervous for some reason. “Um...are you, you know, sure you’re comfortable on the couch? Cause you could just...join me...if you wanted?” 

Suddenly, Sunny felt warm all over. “Ok. If you’re sure.” Aubrey nodded. After some brief shuffling, he slipped under the covers, and was face to face with her.

Sunny wasn’t sure what to do. Aubrey gave him a smirk and he felt himself turn to putty. She began to wrap her arms around him. Sunny felt utterly consumed by the warmth of her embrace. An immense sense of peace and ease washed over him. Then she put a hand on his head. His entire body felt even more sensitive. He held onto Aubrey as tightly as he could, just to stay grounded. He buried his face into her shoulder, hoping to hide the red glow. She merely stroked his hair and hummed softly. Tears leaked out of Sunny’s eyes as he faded out of consciousness, feeling warm and content. The last thing he heard was “Basil will be so jealous I got you first.”

* * *

Basil was on his way to Fix-It when Aubrey almost tackled him in the street. 

“Basil! Sweetie! Apple of my eye! I need you to come with me” Aubrey had taken to calling Basil pet names in public. It made him feel complicated emotions. The two had started...Basil wouldn’t call it dating, but something similar for almost two months now. Aubrey had been staying at his house when she admitted to having a crush on him. 

“ _You were just always so pretty. Prettier than any girl I’d ever seen. And you were always so close to Sunny. I was...jealous? I don’t know. But you being pretty hasn’t changed.” Aubrey was tracing the pattern of the rug in the living room. Polly was out for some errands, so it was just the two of them._

_Basil felt conflicted. Aubrey was...well, simply amazing in every possible way, for starters. And she just admitted to liking him. But, she didn’t know. She couldn’t have known how vile he was. It wouldn’t be fair to her to accept her advances. She deserved so much better than him, like Sunny._

_But Basil was a pathetic coward, just like he always was. “I-I-I think y-you’re pretty, too.”_

_Aubrey glanced back up at him with a shy smile on her face. “Thanks.”_

Basil stumbled upon the sidewalk, knocking him out of his reverie. Aubrey had a firm grip on his arm and was dragging him towards Kel’s house. She refused to say anything more than “There’s a surprise for you.” Basil allowed himself a small smile. Aubrey always made sure he didn’t have enough time to wallow in his despair when she was around. He doubted she actually intended to, but he appreciated it nonetheless. 

When they reached the house, Aubrey opened the door and pushed Basil inside. There was Hero, and Kel, and their new sister Sally, and...

No.

No.  
  


No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no **no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!**

Basil instantly threw up.


	5. A Flower in Poisoned Soil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His palms are sweaty. Knees weak, arms are heavy. There’s vomit on his sweater already. Hero’s spaghetti!

Basil walked into that room unsure what to expect. His mind raced as soon as he saw Sunny. A pendulum swinging from intense positive and negative emotions.

There was of course the initial joy of seeing Sunny again after four years. His smile was like sunshine, the sun that Basil, the flower needed to grow.

This was instantly followed by the intense, burning guilt of what he did four years ago. He still remembered the loud crack Sunny's bones made, the blood, how it splattered on the pavement. Sunny’s agonized screams.…

And…

Basil instantly threw up. Sally, not understanding the tension in the room, giggled.

Sunny rushed over to check on Basil, but the blonde just ran past him. Sunny felt a deep worry rise up in his heart.

Basil ran to the Taylor’s bathroom and locked the door. He sat against the sink and tried to steady his breathing. It didn’t make any sense. Why was Sunny here? Why did Aubrey bring Basil to him. Why did he smile at him? Sunny should hate him! Basil’s knees felt wet. Oh. He was crying. 

The rest of the gang stood in shock. No one knew what to say. Aubrey was confused. She recalled a chat they had when they first started dating.

Basil had asked him as Aubrey held him, "I thought you liked Sunny."

"I mean I thought you did too, but I also like you," Aubrey assuresed as she rustled Basil's hair. Basil felt a sense of ease and warmth in her arms which he returned by embracing her, hating himself all the while.

Aubrey felt such a sense of ease as Basil returned the embrace, a warm sense of calm washed over her as she felt that gentle embrace wrap around her, giving her a sense of ease and security she desired, "I do… I… I like both of you? I think?"

"I mean I like Sunny but is three people together… A thing?"

"I don't know but let's talk to Sunny, it doesn't really matter if he doesn't like both of us anyways."

Basil began to cry, holding Aubrey tighter due to fear she'll leave too. "I miss him."

Aubrey began to cry as well, holding Basil tighter, as not to lose him as well, "I miss him too…"

So why did Basil react so viscerally? 

Kel went over to the bathroom, worried, but the door was looked. Aubrey grabbed his shoulder and assured, "I'll take this one. He's my boyfriend after all."

Basil stands over the sink, washing his face as he mutters to himself, "Everything is going to be OK. Everything is going to be OK. Everything is-"

"Basil?" A muffled voice asks. Suddenly, the window opens and Aubrey jumps inside. "Look, just talk to me. What's going on?"

Basil's voice trembles with fear. He fears if he tells Aubrey the truth, she'll hate him, but…

"I'm worried and I'm not leaving without answers," Aubrey states sternly, "You know I’m here for you."

Maybe…

Half the truth?

Say enough to where she assumes he said everything?

Yes.

That's for the best.

"His hand…" Basil stutters, "He… he told me… He broke it because of Mari."

Aubrey knows instantly that's not the whole truth if that was the case Basil would throw up upon seeing Mari, not Sunny, but that's something. That's a way to get to what's really going on, and the person who would know best is Mari.

"That's not on you," Aubrey assures, unaware of the irony of these words, "We can figure this out. Just… relax. Hey, Kel can drive right?"

"I think so yeah," Basil nods anxiously.

"Keep an eye on Sunny. He’s been through a lot," Aubrey states, "We're going to go speak to Mari."

Basil tilted his head. “Why do you need a car?”

Aubrey grimaces. “Right. Was going to break that to you later. Mari’s...in the hospital.”

Basil didn’t know how to feel about that. Mari was probably the only person Sunny had seen in four years. Her being in an accident certainly explained why Sunny was out and about. But some sick, twisted part of him relished hearing her suffer. 

Aubrey exits with Basil in tow. She grabs Kel, who is playing a game of UNO with Sunny, Sunny trying to distract himself from his self hatred. The second Basil saw him he threw up. He assumes this to be due to how malicious he sees Sunny as, and Sunny's delusions spiral from there. Why wouldn't he? After what he asked Basil to do? After how what they did, no, what he did, affected Mari?

"Kel remember when I said I wouldn't hide shit from you?" Aubrey inquires.

Kel nods.

"Doctors said Mari make take visitors today, call Hero to meet us there. We need to ask her something," Aubrey explained.

The trio left Sunny and Basil alone, leaving the two in tense silence, waiting for the other to speak…

The trio entered Mari's hospital room. Self hatred rose within her stomach. She picks at the bandages, her mind warping the image to still appear a deep crimson. Don't they know what they did to Sunny? The utter filth she sees herself as?

They're about to find out.

Hero walks in, he holds a single rose, hoping desperately to see her smile after the pain he saw her in, his smile is forced to hide his worry, "How is my dearest Mari?"

Mari can't help but chuckle, "I'm… here I guess."

"Hey so…" Kel explains awkwardly, "I don't know how to ask but…"

Aubrey does, or rather, doesn't care to think of a better way. The more she had time to think on it the more angry she became. Was Mari why she and everyone else lost Sunny for four years!?!

Aubrey demanded, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SUNNY TO MAKE HIM BREAK HIS OWN HAND?"

Mari's face goes pale. She looks down at the bandages, the moment of joy from Hero's charms gone. She deserves this. She deserves to die and hurt herself.

This is the lie Mari tells herself.

She decides she will tell the truth. Maybe then her friends will finally let her die.

All she has to do…

Is leave out the details about Basil. He was just a kid and she doesn't want Basil to suffer for her misdeeds.

She speaks solemnly, "Well… I didn't take the pressure of the recital well."

The month leading up to that recital were harsh for both her and Sunny.


	6. Half-truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter!

It was very stressful indeed for the duo. Sunny enjoyed it at first, spending so much time with his sister. His sister was all he really had, their parents were distant even then, neglectful. Mari was the one who had to take care of Sunny, and she did deeply just want him to be happy. However, no matter how well he played, it wasn't good enough for her. Maybe deep down Mari had hoped their parents would finally pay them some mind if they did good enough…

And so, she kept applying more pressure to Sunny, the realization that he never wished for the approval of their blood family but those who had been a real family to him: Mari, Hero, and Kel, as for Aubrey and Basil… well… such was a discussion for another time that never came.

Sunny began to feel the pressure mounting, the glares of his sister burned into his heart a searing pain. A growing anxiety festered. The song he once found such a sense of peace became an object of torment, repeating the first half until a sharp pain consumed his hands, restarting at the slightest slip.

Mari's stress began to grow. How were their parents going to notice them if they weren't perfect? How come he didn't understand that!?!

This frustration grew until…

Mari snapped. Sunny begged to take a break. She didn't know he was in pain. She didn't know all he wanted was her approval and she… She snapped.

She rose from her seat and screamed at him, the day before the recital, "We keep going until we get it right or your hands fucking breaks!"

Sunny froze. He had never seen Mari act like this before. He assumed from her words that if his hand broke it would all go back to normal. She wouldn't act like she hated him anymore. If he broke it it would all go back to normal.

But he couldn't do it himself he knew that…

Then Basil arrived.

Sunny's dad was working on the patio, leaving cinder blocks out in the back yard.

All he had to do was break his hand. Then Mari wouldn't hate him anymore. His fingers wouldn't hurt so much. Everything would be OK. Everything…

Was going to be OK.

Mari found them, Sunny's hand mangled beyond repair. She called 911 and demanded answers from Basil who now blamed Mari for partially for pushing Sunny to this point.

She denied it and tried to reconnect with Sunny but…

Sunny said it was because of her. She could not forgive herself and believed Sunny hated her, and justly so, not knowing all he wanted was a hug, for things to go back to normal. It was her fault. It had to be.

Without that bond, Sunny now believing Mari hated him, he retreated, and locked himself away...

But it wasn't, it was merely a series of unfair evils beyond their control.

And…

Well…

That brings what Mari knows and told the group to a close, leaving out Basil's actions of course and how Sunny felt as she was not aware of this. 

Mari broke down crying, her voice cracking, "I did this. It's my fault! I'm why we've all been in pain for four years!"

"Mari that's not-" Kel pleads.

Mari shakes her head, holding it as she cries out, "What I did to Sunny, it ruined him! This is what I deserve!"

"Mari no you-" Aubrey pleads, worry in her voice as she tries not to cry herself from seeing Mari in such pain. 

Hero is fine externally, but internally is about to break down from seeing his love in such agony, "Mari it-"

Mari turns towards the window.

…

It's a quick way to go.

They have the truth. They don't need her. They know the scum she is. They all hate her as she should! She deserves to die after what she did! She-

She's lying to herself and doesn't know none of this is true.

"Everything is going to be OK," Mari assures with a sudden calmness, the idea she has bringing her a false sense of peace. 

"Mari?" Hero demands.

Mari leaps from the bed and dashes for the window. Hero breaks down and grabs her before she can get it open.

"Mari!" Kel screams as she tries to free herself from Hero's grasp, kicking and screaming. She elbows Hero, who winches in pain but doesn't let go. 

Aubrey blocks the window, screaming, "Kel! Get help! Now!"

Kel runs as fast as he can, Mari breaking down completely, mentally destroying Hero and Aubrey who are forced to see someone they love so dearly, albeit in different forms, in such intense despair.

Mari is sobbing uncontrollably, she struggles against Hero's grip, the self hate in her heart consuming her whole. Hero does not let go, will not let go. He embraces her as she stops struggling, breaking down in his arms. Demanding, "Why? Why am I such a horrible person?"

"You made a mistake," Hero assures, "You did a bad thing but you're a wonderful person. It's OK."

"You should hate me."

"No, I love you more than anything."

"Why?"

"It's what you deserve."

"... I'm so tired, Henry."

"It's OK. I'm here… I'm here…"

"Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too…"

Mari dozes off in Hero's arms. The doctors arrive soon, and the teen is taken to the psychiatric wing of the hospital for mental care. As everything calms down, Mari taken to where she'll be cared for…

Hero throws up from stress.

Kel rushes to comfort him but he assures, "I'm OK. I'm OK. We… we just need to check on Sunny and Basil."

"Hero you're running yourself ragged," Aubrey warns, "You-"

"I just ate something bad," Hero lies with a chuckle. It with fools the duo, at least for now, "Come on, let's go check on Sunny and Basil..."

* * *

Kel’s house probably would have been silent if Sally wasn’t there. Soon after everyone else had left, the infant started crying. Sunny and Basil were both relieved to have a distraction. 

Basil took the lead. He quickly determined that the girl wanted food. Sunny was sent into the kitchen to retrieve the formula. 

As it was warming, the blonde came into the room. Seeing Basil cradling the baby, Sunny felt breathless. He wants to kiss Basil. He wants to steal Basil and run away into the country. He wants to see Aubrey kiss Basil. _Come on, Sunny! You’ve had enough of those weird thoughts in Headspace!_ Basil starts to feed Sally, and Sunny zones back in to catch the tail end of the flower boy’s question.

“...you doing?” Sunny thought about that intently. Mari was in the hospital, which wasn’t good. But all his friends were so happy to see him.

“I think...I’m doing okay.” Sunny finally answered. “More okay than I’ve been in...a long time.”

Basil smiled. “That’s wonderful to hear, Sunny.”

“How are you doing?” 

Basil’s smile grew tight at that. “Ah ha, you know...I’m doing.”

Sunny cocked his head. Normally, Basil would be eager to gush about anything. _How much has changed these past four years?_

“You and Aubrey seem close.” Kel had been vague about Basil and Aubrey’s relationship, but it seemed evident to Sunny that they were intimately involved.

“I-uh-we-um-” Basil started stammering. Sunny reached out and put his hand over the blonde’s. 

“I’m happy for you. Both of you.” It wasn’t a lie. Sunny may have felt ripped apart, but he was glad his two crushes found a partner who could appreciate them. Even if it was each other.

Basil entwined his hand with Sunny’s. “You know,” he began. “Aubrey and I were talking...and we...wouldn’t, you know, be...opposed...to you joining us. If that’s okay though! You’ve had a really rough couple of days, so if you need some time to think about it, it’s fiiine.” 

Sunny smiled. “I think I’d like that.”

“Good. Cool.” Basil’s nerves finally appeared to settle. “We’ll talk with Aubrey about... _that..._ later then. Anyways, could I get a favor from you?”

“Of course.”

Basil gave Sunny a warm gaze. “After we talk with Aubrey, I want you to return the favor I did for you four years ago."

Sunny feels a shooting pain in his hand, his heart races. Basil assuring, "I just need you to break one bone for me, just one. Can you do that for me?'

“Later.” Basil seemed like he was going to argue, but then they noticed Sally was asleep again. The flower boy carefully placed the child back in her crib. Then the two teens went back to the couch. 

“We probably shouldn’t do anything too loud.” Sunny said. 

Basil smirked. “That’s probably easy for you.” The two of them started quietly giggling. When their laughter finally died down, the blonde asked “Can...can you just...hold me? Please?” Sunny silently wraps his arms around his friend, who lets out a contented sigh. He recalls when Aubrey ran her hands through his hair, the sense of comfort that gave him, so he does the same for Basil. Basil's face turns the same pink as a rosebush he's been growing as a sense of flustered bliss consumes him. Sunny feels a sense of ease and peace as he feels the warmth of Basil's embrace, but his mind drifts to Aubrey. He wishes she was here too…

The two simply stay there, drifting to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a wrong answer here. If you comment it, this fan fiction will self destruct. You’ve been warned.


End file.
